


Just One Drink Not a Date

by Sybiline37



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybiline37/pseuds/Sybiline37
Summary: Comment Freya et Keelin aurait fait connaissance dans un univers sans surnaturel ?Voici la réponse !





	Just One Drink Not a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, je suis une grande fan de The Originals.  
> Il se trouve que Freya est ma Mikaelson préférée avec Klaus et que je suis totalement tombé amoureuse de sa relation avec la louve Keelin. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, mais elles m'ont émues à un point que je ne pensais pas possible après que j'ai eu le même coup de coeur pour le Clexa dans The 100 et plus récemment le Sanvers dans Supergirl.  
> Freya a tellement souffert durant toutes ses années auprès de Dahlia, je suis soulagée et heureuse qu'elle est enfin pu trouver quelqu'un qui lui permet d'être épanouie. Pourtant leur romance a très mal débuter dans les premiers épisodes mais j'ai vraiment aimé la manière dont les scénaristes ont développer leur relation.  
> J'espère avoir d'autres idées sur Freya & Keelin parce que j'ai adoré écrire cet OS !

\- Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?  
Freya Mikaelson avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, tout autour d'elle était trop lumineux et bruyant. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était son épuisement en sortant du travail et son impatience à se glisser sous une douche chaude.  
\- Ou suis – je ? articula t – elle avec difficulté en se redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
\- A l'hôpital Saint James, sur la neuvième. De quoi est ce que vous vous rappelez ? demanda encore une fois, la voix ferme et féminine.  
\- Je me rappelle … être sortie du boulot … et d'avoir pris ma voiture …  
\- Pouvez vous décliner votre identité, s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Freya Mikaelson  
\- Bien, vous avez un léger traumatisme crânien. Nous allons donc être obligé de vous gardez quelques jours, le temps d'être sûr que vous n'aurez pas de conséquences sur le long terme diagnostiqua la médecin.  
Freya cligna des yeux pour mieux dévisager celle ci, c'était une jeune femme métisse à la crinière de lionne noir comme l'ébène. Elle avait à la fois l'air douce et féroce.  
\- Je ne peux pas m'absenter pendant trop longtemps de mon travail … les gens ont besoin de moi plaida la jeune femme avec détresse.  
\- Qu'est ce que vous faites comme travail ?  
\- Assistante sociale  
\- Wahouu je compatis ! Mais vous savez, vous ne pourrez pas aider ces gens si vous n'êtes pas en forme répliqua la médecin ce qui fit sourire Freya.  
\- Vous marquez un point, Docteur ?  
\- Keelin Malraux et j'ai toujours raison ! Maintenant reposez vous pendant que je vais prévenir votre famille.  
Freya se contenta de hocher la tête avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, la jeune femme n'osé imaginer les réactions de Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol et Finn. Après la mort de leurs parents, elle s'était retrouver en charge de ses frères et sœurs.  
Elle était l'aînée et prenait ce rôle très à cœur malgré tout, elle avait toujours pu compter sur le soutien d'Elijah et de Finn pour veiller sur Kol et Rebekah, les plus jeunes de la fratrie.  
Sa relation avec Klaus avait été très compliqué lorsque celui ci était rentrer dans l'adolescence.  
Même si elle partageait le calme apparent d'Elijah, elle avait beaucoup de points en communs avec Klaus car elle avait été rejeté par leur mère alors que lui subissait les châtiments physique de leur père.  
Ils étaient tous les deux, les parias de la famille, Klaus à cause de ses passions et Freya à cause de son caractère bien trempé qui avait pousser leur mère à l'a confier a sa sœur Dahlia.  
Être loin de ses frères et de sa sœur pendant une partie de son enfance avait été une souffrance.  
C'est ce pourquoi elle s'était montrer aussi dévoué envers eux après la mort de leurs parents, pour compenser et essayer de rattraper le temps perdu …  
Seulement personne n'avait jamais réellement pris soin d'elle, elle avait eu un fiancé du nom de Matthias avec qui elle allait avoir un enfant. Mais elle avait fait une fausse couche et il n'avait pas supporter la perte du bébé.  
Freya avait ensuite fréquenter Lucien Castle, un ami millionnaire de Klaus mais cela n'avait pas durer entre eux car ils étaient trop différents. L'aînée des Mikaelson demeurer seule, passionnée par son travail mais le cœur vide à cause d'un grand manque d'amour.  
Keelin s'était peu à peu prise d'affection pour sa patiente, la jeune médecin était toucher par la maladresse et la fragilité qui se dégager de Freya durant leurs échanges. Il était clair que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on lui porte attention ou l'écoute en dehors de son travail.  
La métisse s'était jurer de lui demander de boire un verre à sa sortie de l'hôpital car elle avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une épaule amicale, qui ne porterait aucun jugement.  
Seulement il fallait passer au travers du cocon fermé des Mikaelson, ils étaient surprotecteurs, surtout Klaus même s'il l'avait couvert de compliment et de cadeaux. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser car elle n'avait pas l'habitude que l'on apprécie son travail à sa juste mesure.  
\- Comment se porte ma patiente préférée ? demanda Keelin en rentrant dans la chambre.  
Freya avait repris des couleurs, elle était en train de terminer son repas tout en étudiant un énorme dossier.  
\- Très bien, quand est ce que je sors ?  
\- Quand est ce tu prends une pause ? Pour lire un vrai livre, te reposer, sortir ! Tu sais faire autre chose que bosser ?  
\- Je sors de temps en temps … je danse sur les bars …  
\- Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, ça te dit que ce soir on aille boire un verre en ville ? Que je te vois danser sur les bars ?  
L'aînée des Mikaelson se mordit la lèvre en se retenant pour ne pas rougir, au départ, elle pensait que ce qu'elle avait avec Keelin était une simple amitié. Seulement plus elle apprenait à faire sa connaissance et plus elle ne désirait qu'une chose : l'embrasser.  
La jeune femme était complètement perdue face à ses nouvelles émotions et curieuse de voir ou cela pourrait mener …  
\- Est ce que c'est un rencard ?  
\- Pas encore mais ça pourrait venir, tiens voici mon numéro. Pas de bêtises avant votre sortie, Mademoiselle Mikaelson ! répliqua la médecin en lui donnant un bout de papier.  
\- Promis !  
Freya était heureuse de rentrer dans la maison familiale en centre ville, sa joie fut encore plus immense en voyant Hope courir pour se jeter dans ses bras. Sa nièce avait eu un rhume pendant son hospitalisation et n'avait donc pas pu lui rendre visite.  
\- Tante Freya !  
La jeune blonde fut distraite par l'arrivée d'Hayley et Sophie qui avait du courir après la petite fille dans toute la maison.  
\- Ma puce, laisse donc ta tante souffler un peu gronda gentiment sa mère.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis heureuse de vous voir les filles !  
Hayley était la femme de Klaus et Sophie celle d'Elijah, toutes les deux travailler au Rousseau et était ses seules amies avec Cami. Celle ci était une psychologue avec qui elle était en contact en tant qu'assistante sociale et qui l'avait aider à gérer les conséquences de son enfance peu commune.  
Les trois jeunes femmes et la petite fille se rendirent dans le salon, Freya profita que Hope est finit par s'endormir dans ses bras pour se confier sur Keelin.  
\- Est ce qu'elle te plaît ? demanda la femme d'Elijah de but en blanc.  
\- Oui … je crois que oui …  
\- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu te poses la question ? Tente ! J'ai bien testé les femmes avant de rencontrer Elijah !  
\- Sophie ! s'exclama la mère de Hope en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par le manque de tact de celle ci.  
\- Est ce que mon frère est au courant ?  
\- Ce qu'il ignore ne lui fait pas de mal …  
Hayley et Sophie décidèrent d'aider Freya avec sa tenue pendant que l'intéressée allait sous la douche. Il y eu un long débat et au final, l'aînée des Mikaelson opta pour une tenue plus décontractée que les robes proposés par ces deux amies.  
Ce n'était qu'un verre après tout, pas un rencard !  
Keelin lui avait donner rendez vous dans un bar de jazz très connu de la Nouvelle Orléans ou les employés de l'hôpital avait leurs entrées et boissons à volonté. La médecin avait pour habitude d'être franche quand une femme lui plaisait, mais elle avait peur d'effrayer Freya.  
C'est ce pourquoi elle se contenta de lui faire la bise à son arrivée, les deux jeunes femmes s'accoudèrent au bar ou l'une commanda une tequila et l'autre une tragédie grecque.  
Elles se mirent ensuite à discuter de leurs familles respectives puis de leurs boulots enfilant cocktails sur cocktails avant de commander de quoi manger.  
Keelin pris ensuite la main de Freya pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse, l'assistante sociale était déchaîner. Elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et de sourire, l'opposé de la jeune femme obsédée par son boulot  
de l'hôpital.  
Quand a son déhanchement, il donnait envie à Keelin de l'a prendre sur place tellement elle était sexy dans son jean moulant. Bientôt les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à danser en symbiose, leurs coller l'un à l'autre.  
La médecin ne put s'empêcher de caresser la peau de pêche de Freya, ce qui provoqua chez celle ci des gémissements de plaisir. L'aînée des Mikaelson se laisser complètement aller dans ses bras, elle lui faisait confiance.  
Contre toute attente, Freya se retourna pour embrasser Keelin et tout sembla disparaître autour d'elles. La médecin pouvait ressentir son désespoir, son manque d'affection et sa curiosité au travers de ce baiser. Elle le lui rendit avec ardeur, mais aussi l'envie de combler tous les désirs de cette jeune femme si fragile …  
D'un accord silencieux, elles décidèrent de sortir du club avant de se rendre dans la maison des Mikaelson pour se poser et dessoûler. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser sur le chemin avant de finir sur le lit de Freya, dans les bras l'une de l'autre.  
L'aînée des Mikaelson n'était pas encore prête pour allait plus loin et cela ne dérangeait pas Keelin.  
Ce fut Klaus qui découvrit Freya et Keelin endormie au petit matin, il sourit malicieusement avant de rejoindre sa femme et sa fille pour le petit déjeuner.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était peut être le début d'une belle histoire pour sa tendre sœur. 

Fin


End file.
